Everything's Not Lost
by TimeLady-12
Summary: The Doctor thought that he'd lost everything in the Time War. That's why he's so surprised when he meets a Time Lady in the most unlikely of places. As she joins him and Rose in their travels, new bonds are formed and feelings develop. But is there more to Lily than meets the eye? And what does she have to do with the Bad Wolf? 9th Doctor/OC


Okay, so if you've read some of my previous stories, you'll know that I've written a Doctor Who story before. Unfortunately, I'm discontinuing with that and am probably going to delete it in a few days. I've lost inspiration with it and not updated it in so long that I can't remember where I was going with the story line. So, I'm starting a new one that will hopefully be updated a bit more.

It will feature the same name as my previous story, Lily, (although it's not the same character) and some things may be similar, but this _is_ a separate story.

Each episode will be split into two parts for (hopefully) more frequent updates and so it's easier to read.

Lily won't actually come into the story for perhaps a chapter or so, meaning that this one is basically going to be the same as the episode, but please bare with me! And with that, let the story begin!

* * *

Aliens Of London: Crash Landing

"So how long have I been gone?" asked Rose, stepping out of the Tardis into the area outside.

The Doctor looked at his watch. "About twelve hours." He grinned, seeing the faint disbelief on Rose's face. He didn't blame her. It normally took a few more trips to get used to the fact that you could be gone for weeks at a time and come back not even a minute later. Rose seemed to be taking it quite well all things considered.

"Oh, right. I won't be long. I just want to see my mum." Said Rose.

"What're you going to tell her?" He didn't really expect Rose to tell her mum the truth. From what he'd seen and heard of Jackie Tyler, he doubted she'd believe it.

"I don't know. I've been to the year five billion and only been gone…what, twelve hours?" The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "No, I'll just tell her I spent the night at Shareen's. See you later. Oh! Don't you disappear." Chucking as she waved her finger in his direction, the Doctor looked around where he'd parked, wandering over to a poster that was stuck to a nearby wall with interest.

Smoothening it out with the flat of his hands, his eyes widened as he saw what was written. Tearing the poster off of the walls, he barely registered a boy making his way to the Tardis with a bottle of spray paint as he sprinted up the steps, barging his way into the Tylers' flat.

"It's not twelve hours!" he said, a little out of breath from the sprint upstairs. "It's twelve months. You've been gone a whole year. Sorry."

* * *

The Doctor's light hearted approach to Rose being missing for a year had not gone down well. Jackie had all but forbidden Rose to leave the apartment, leaving the Doctor to sit in a nearby armchair as she phoned the police. He felt like that was a bit of an exaggeration; Rose was back now, _she'd_ said that there was nothing to worry about. This woman was already starting to try his patience and he'd barely been there an hour.

"The hours I've sat here, days and weeks and months, all on my own!" ranted Jackie as she paced back and forth in front of Rose, who was rolling her eyes at her mother's actions. "I thought you were dead, and where were you? Travelling! What the hell does that mean, travelling? That's no sort of answer. You ask her." She gestured towards the policeman who was watching the scene, writing down key notes. "She won't tell me. That's all she says. Travelling."

"That's what I was doing…" mumbled Rose, casting a glance over to the Doctor who merely sighed in response. He really needed to work on piloting the Tardis to the right time. They could have avoided this.

"When your passport's still in the drawer?" retorted Jackie. "It's just one lie after another!"

"I meant to phone! I really did. I just…I forgot."

"What, for a year? You forgot for a _year?_ And I am left sitting here. I just don't believe you. Why won't you tell me where you've _been?_ "

"Actually…" said the Doctor, deciding that this was the best time to intervene. "It's my fault. I sort of er…employed Rose as my companion." He grinned nervously.

"When you say companion, is this a sexual relationship?" asked the policeman, shifting his gaze between the two of them.

"No!" replied Rose and the Doctor, each as repulsed by that idea as the other. Rose was only nineteen, after all. He hadn't been lying when he said that she was his companion, but that was all she was. A close friend, but he doubted he could ever feel that way about her.

"Then what is it?" asked Jackie, storming up to the Doctor and staring up at him with her hands on her hips. "Because you…you waltz in here all charm and smiles, and the next thing I know, she vanishes off the face of the Earth! How old are you then? Forty? Forty five? What, did you find her on the internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor?"

"I am a Doctor!" he defended, ignoring the obvious insults he'd just been given.

"Prove it. Stitch this, mate!" Rose watched in partial amusement as her mother slapped the Doctor, causing him to raise a hand to his cheek in shock. He obviously hadn't expected her mum to hit him; perhaps she should have warned him about that. Her mum was known for being a little temperamental.

"I'll be outside." He said, narrowing his eyes towards the older woman as he basically marched out of the apartment and leant against the wall outside.

He couldn't deal with family drama; he hadn't had to since he no longer had one of his own, despite how much that hurt. To have been slapped by Rose's mother had been a severe knockback in his dignity. It wasn't everyday someone, let alone _him_ , got slapped by someone's _mother!_

* * *

"I can't tell her." Rose shook her head as they sat together on a ledge on the roof. "I can't even begin…she's never going to forgive me. And I missed a _year_. Was it good?"

"Middling." Replied the Doctor, shrugging.

"You're so useless."

"Well, if it's this much trouble, are you going to stay here now?"

"I don't know." Rose mumbled. "I can't do that to her again, though."

"Well, she's not coming with us." Lord give him strength if Jackie Tyler came on the Tardis.

"No chance." Agreed Rose, laughing.

"I don't do families."

"She _slapped_ you!"

"Nine hundred years of time and space and I've never been slapped by someone's mother."

"Your face…"

"It hurt!" exclaimed the Doctor, giving her a look as she continued to laugh.

"Hang on…when you say nine hundred years?"

"That's my age." He nodded, smiling at her bewildered face.

"You're nine hundred years old?"

"Yep!"

"My mum was right. That is one _hell_ of an age gap. Every conversation with you just goes mental." The Doctor grinned to himself. It _did_ seem that they couldn't hold a normal conversation for very long. Well, normal for anyone else. These were all run-of-the-mill conversations for him. "There's no one else I can talk to." Continued Rose. "I've seen all that stuff up there, the size of it, and I can't say a word. Aliens and spaceships and things, and I'm the only person on planet Earth who knows they exist."

Rose had only just finished talking when a low horn sounded around them followed by a very damaged-looking spaceship passing overhead, a trail of black smoke following as it head towards the city.

"Oh, that's just not fair."

* * *

Naturally, the Doctor and Rose had rushed after the spaceship almost as soon as it had passed. After all, it wasn't everyday something like this happened in central London, and the Doctor never could ignore a good crash landing.

Pushing through the crowds of people that were stuck on the road (and were busy complaining that the roads were blocked off much to Rose and the Doctor's confusion. A spaceship had just crashed, after all, how were they all not fascinated?), the two of them came to a sudden stop when army officials held their hands out to prevent them going any further.

"It's blocked off." Stated the Doctor, frowning.

"We're miles from the centre." Said Rose, looking around on her tiptoes to try and see further. "The city must be grid locked. The whole of London must be closing down."

"I know. I can't believe I'm here to see this. This is fantastic!" He grinned.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" asked Rose. She would have thought that he would have told her about this, or at least that _something_ was going to happen.

"Nope."

Rose frowned. "Do you recognise the ship?"

"Nope."

"Do you know why it crashed?"

"Nope."

She rolled her eyes. Sometimes she doubted if he really knew anything. "Oh, I'm so glad I've got you."

"I bet you are." Agreed the Doctor, not sensing the underlying sarcasm in Rose's voice. "This is what I travel for, Rose. To see history happening right in front of us." It was why he started travelling in the first place, after all. He wanted to escape, to travel the universe, to see as much as he could, events he'd only read about. This was like Christmas!

"Well, let's go and see it." suggested Rose, wanting to go and see what had caused the ship to crash. "Never mind the traffic, we've got the Tardis."

The Doctor hesitated. "Better not. They've already got one spaceship in the middle of London. I don't want to shove another one on top."

"Yeah, but yours looks like a big blue box." Replied Rose, saying it as if it was simple. "No one's going to notice."

"You'd be surprised. Emergency like this, there'll be all kinds of people watching. Trust me. The Tardis stays where it is."

"So history's happening and we're stuck here."

"Yes, we are." He wasn't particularly thrilled about it either. He was so used to just getting in his Tardis and being right there, in the thick of everything, able to see everything that was going on. Being stuck here made him feel extremely… _normal_.

"We could always do what everybody else does." Said Rose, shrugging her shoulders after a brief pause. "We could watch it on TV."

* * *

" _Big Ben destroyed as a UFO crash lands in Central London._ " Sounded a reporter on the TV. They'd made their way back to Rose's apartment, much to the Doctor's displeasure. It was bad enough having to watch everything that was happening on TV (where, no doubt, they would barely get half of the story), but having Jackie Tyler around made the situation all the more unbearable. Not to mention she'd invited her friends around to continue the lecture with Rose. The TV was a welcome escape from them, the Doctor had found. " _Police reinforcements are drafted in from across the country to control widespread panic, looting and civil disturbance. A state of national emergency has been declared. Tom Hitchinson is at the scene._ "

"The police are urging the public not to panic." Said the mentioned reporter. "There's a help line number on screen right now if you're worried about friends or family."

The Doctor leant forward as he switched the channel, now showing an American reporter. "The military are on the lookout for more spaceships. Until then, all flights in North American air space have been grounded." He switched back to the original channel.

"The army are sending divers into the wreck of the spaceship. No ones knows that they're going to find."

"The President will address the nation live from the White House, but the Secretary General has asked that people watch the skies…" said the American Reporter.

"I've got no choice!" exclaimed Jackie, who had just walked into the room with her friend.

"You've broken your mother's heart." Agreed her friend, casting Rose an accusatory look.

"I'm not going to make _him_ welcome." The Doctor rolled his eyes at her tone. He honestly didn't expect any less.

"I cradled her like a child."

"Oi! I'm trying to listen!" The Doctor interrupted, casting the two women an annoyed glance.

"… _his current whereabouts_." Continued the reporter. " _News is just coming in. We can go to Tom at the Embankment._ "

"They've found a body. It's confirmed. But I'm being told a body has been found in the wreckage. A body of non-terrestrial origins. It's being brought ashore." Leaning further forward in his chair to get a closer look, he furrowed his eyebrows as more people flooded into the small apartment; a welcome home party for Rose he'd overheard, although she seemed about as thrilled with it as he did. "A body of some sort has been found inside the wreckage of the spacecraft."

"Oh, guess who asked me out? Billy Crewe!"

Rolling his eyes, the Doctor made a point to turn the volume up. "…brought to the nearest shore. Unconfirmed reports say that the body is of extra-terrestrial origin. An extraordinary event unfolding here live in Central London. The body is being transferred to a secure unit mortuary, the whereabouts is yet unknown. The roads in Central London are being…"

"And when you've stuck your fins on, you can cover the whole lot in buttercream." Frowning in confusion as Blue Peter suddenly came onto the screen, the Doctor turned to the side to see a child holding the remote, watching the presenter ice a cake that looked like a spaceship with amusement. "Oh, look at that. Then ice it any colour you want. Here's one I made a little bit earlier. And looks at that, your very own spaceship ready to eat. And for something a little extra special…" Wrestling the remote out of the boy's hand, the Doctor quickly changed the channel.

"…Albion Hospital. We still don't know whether it's alive or dead. Whitehall is denying everything. But the body has been brought here, Albion Hospital. The road's closed off. It's the closest to the river." The Doctor listened intently as the reporter stopped talking. If it was being brought to a hospital, it would definitely be easier to use the Tardis there than the site of an alien spaceship landing. "I'm being told that General Asquith is now entering the hospital. The building's been evacuated. The patients have been moved out onto the streets. The police still won't confirm the presence of an alien body contained inside these walls."

Hearing enough, the Doctor quickly stood up and made his way (with much difficulty; Jackie knew a lot of people apparently) out of the apartment. He breathed a sigh of relief as the door closed behind him, silencing the voices inside.

"And where do you think you're going?" came Rose's voice behind him. She'd been eyeing him the entire time she was being lectured by her mum and her friends, seeing how interested he was in the news reports. She found it pretty obvious where he was going, but it was best to ask when it came to the Doctor. You never could predict what he was going to do, she'd learnt. It only made their adventures all the more exciting in her opinion.

"Nowhere." Replied the Doctor, giving her a slightly wide-eyed look at being caught escaping. "It's just a bit human in there for me. History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top-up cards for half price. I'm off on a wander, that's all."

"Right." Scoffed Rose. "There's a spaceship on the Thames and you're just _wandering._ "

"Nothing to do with me! It's not an invasion. That's a genuine crash landing. Angle of descent, colour of smoke, everything. It's perfect!"

"So?"

"So maybe this is it. First contact. The day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race!" he grinned. "I'm not interfering, because you've got to handle this on your own. That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were all tiny and small and made of clay. Now you can expand!" Rose rolled her eyes. It wasn't the first time she'd heard him basically insult the human race, but it got a tad annoying considering she was one of them. "You don't need me. Go and celebrate history. Spend some time with your mum."

"Promise you won't disappear?" she asked seeing him walk off. It was a fear that niggled at the back of her mind; that he'd get bored of her travelling with him and leave her here.

"Tell you what." Said the Doctor, sensing the worry toned in her voice. "Tardis key. It's about time you had one. See you later."

* * *

Parking the Tardis (after a rather tough parking, even he had to admit), the Doctor stepped out of the Tardis into a small store room in the hospital. He'd meant everything he'd said to Rose, he just fancied a little look. He was never one to just sit still; he just wanted to get more of an idea of what was going on, that's all.

Pulling out his sonic screwdriver, he winced slightly at the loud sound it gave out as he unlocked the door. "Shush!" he muttered.

Grinning when the lock clicked open, he opened the door, eyes widening in shock when he entered a room full of Red Berets; something he definitely wasn't expecting. He had to restrain from rolling his eyes as they all grabbed their weapons. _Humans and their guns…_ Just as he was about to tell them all to put them down, there was suddenly a very loud scream from a nearby room.

"Defense plan delta!" he ordered, leading the soldiers out of the room. "Come on. Move! Move!" Running through the corridors with the others following him, he burst into a room to find a young woman crouching by a desk, a cut dripping blood present on her forehead.

"It's alive!" she breathed, trying not to make too much noise.

"Spread out." Ordered the Doctor, gesturing to the soldiers who weren't sure whether or not to follow a stranger's instructions. "Tell the perimeter it's a lockdown."

"My god…it's still alive…"

"Do it!" he shouted when he realised none of them had moved.

"I swear it was dead." Said the woman, calming down now she realised she wasn't alone.

"Coma, shock, hibernation, anything." Explained the Doctor calmly. "What does it look like?" He was cut off suddenly by the sound of metal falling to the ground. "It's still here…" He gestured silently for a solider outside the door to stand by the woman as he went to investigate. Crouching down beside a cabinet where the sound had come from, he peered around the side to see…a pig? "Hello." He said, cautiously, not wanting to scare the already frightened creature. He leapt up to his feet as the pig ran out (on its hind legs, no less), noticing with a surprised face as he saw it was wearing a spacesuit.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he raced out of the room, seeing that all of the soldiers were now on red alert and pointing their guns directly at the space-pig. "Don't shoot!" he yelled, just as a soldier came out of another room, shooting the space-pig on sight as he saw it. "What did you do that for?" he shouted, kneeling down to try and give some sort of comfort to the creature as it took its last breaths. "It was scared! It was scared…"

* * *

"I just assumed that's what aliens look like…" said Sato, the woman who the Doctor had found. "But you're saying it's an ordinary pig from Earth."

"More like a mermaid." He replied, sending a glance down to the pig on the table. "Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat, gluing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid. Now someone's taken a pig, opened up its brain, stuck bits on, then they've strapped it in that ship and made it dive bomb. It must've been terrified. They've taken this animal and turned it into a joke." He knew that whatever creature had done this would be trouble. Anyone that could do this to another being wasn't someone he was overly anxious to meet, but if they were to do this, there must have been a reason that couldn't be good and it didn't seem that anyone else was going to try and find out (or that they even knew).

"So it's a fake, a pretend…" said Sato. "Like the mermaid. But the technology augmenting its brain, it's like nothing on Earth. It's alien. Aliens are faking aliens. But why would they do that? Doctor?" She looked around for the man who had helped her and frowned. He was gone.

* * *

A/N: As I said, there is no Lily in this chapter, but fear not, she will be in the next one! At the end though- I don't want to ruin the suspense or rush into it. But including this chapter just means that the first half of the episode is included and there is more of an intro into the story. Look out for the next update! It should be some time soon as my exams end in a couple of weeks. Yay!


End file.
